Masquerade
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: So the guys don't like to listen to Gustavo... and it changes everything. It's a Jarlos fanfic. It's based off a fan drawing I found on deviantart . com  by xxPaperkut  Also got the idea from Phantom of the Opera. R&R please! :D Pics are on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Masquerade**

**A Jarlos fanfic. It's based off a fan drawing I found on deviantart . com by xxPaperkut. And based off of Phantom of the Opera**

_'And, after all, what is a lie? 'Tis but the truth in a masquerade'_

_Masquerade, Hide your face, so the world will never find you..._

"What's going on here?" Carlos pointed out a poster on the wall of the main banquet hall in L.A.

"Bal Masque: A night to never forget," Kendall read. "October 31st... Hosted by..."

"GUSTAVO ROCQUE?" The four boys gasped at the poster. They high tailed it to Rocque studios to confront Gustavo on the matter.

"Yes I am hosting a masquerade ball." He paused. "And no you can't come."

"Why not?" James pouted.

"Because it's not for four rowdy teenage dogs." He said sternly. "And that's final."

"Boys, just go have fun at the Palm Woods Annual Halloween party." Kelly said softly and ushered the four out.

The guys got to the Palm Woods and were greeted by Camille and Jo. Logan and Kendall parted with James and Carlos to hang by the pool with their girlfriends.

"Not gonna bask away in the sun?" Carlos asked James as they entered the elevator.

"No... I'm gonna go get a mask and a costume so I can get into that ball." He stated as they exited the elevator.

"But Gustavo said..." Carlos started. "Never mind..." He sighed as he saw James was in his own thoughts as they entered the apartment. James quickly grabbed all the money he owned from his room and ran out of the apartment, leaving Carlos to himself.

"Maybe I can sneak in there myself. And catch a dance with James." Carlos' mind wandered. His secret feelings for James had grown in the past few months, from a small spark to a growing flame. He ran to his room and grabbed his blue piggy bank he kept under his bed. He removed the rubber stopper and began to yank out multiple bills. After counting it all, he gathered the one hundred dollars and hurried out the door.

He walked through the lobby, passing both Kendall and Logan.

"Where ya headed?" Kendall asked.

"Uhm... just out. I'll be back later." Carlos said quickly. Kendall just shrugged and turned back to his girlfriend.

Carlos entered the costume store a few blocks from the apartment.

"Thanks for the help." Carlos heard the familiar voice as James, and ducked behind a costume rack. James left the store with a plastic garment bag.

"Need any help?" A man in his late thirties asked Carlos.

"Uhm yes, I need a costume for a Masquerade ball." Carlos said.

"Oh that seems to be the main topic of most purchases this past week." The man stated. Carlos followed the man to an area farther from the front. The part of the wall was lined with various ball gowns and outfits.

"I'll just look around." Carlos stated, and the man left. He glanced around and found a black button up shirt with white ruffles coming from each sleeve and the collar. He grabbed that and then found a blood red silk vest with tiny black buttons to fasten it together. He had dress pants and shoes at home so there was no need to buy those.

"Now all I need is a mask..." He said to himself as he was checking out.

"Oh there is a mask store that I have been sending people to." The cashier said. "It's just down the street here."

"Thanks." Carlos nodded and left the store with his own garment bag. As he entered the mask store he saw rows and rows of masks.

"May I help you?" A woman asked.

"Yes I need a mask that would match this vest the best." He showed the woman his vest and she showed him a various amounts of different red masks. "Thank you." He smiled kindly and looked over them until his eyes fell across a black velvet mask with gold beads bordering the mask, other gold embezzlements, and two red gems, one on the top center and the other in the top left. It had golden ribbon/material hanging from the top left and blood red feathers jutting from the same corner that matched his vest perfectly.

He grabbed it and took it up front.

"Find everything?" The same woman asked.

"Yes." He nodded as the woman rung up his mask. "Thanks so much." He grabbed his bag and hurried home.

As he ran through the lobby of the Palm Woods, he once again passed Kendall.

"What did ya buy?" He stopped Carlos.

"Uhm... just a halloween costume for the party." Carlos mumbled.

"Oh cool." Kendall said as Carlos left towards the elevators. He cautiously entered the apartment and saw that James had not returned yet and he hustled to his and James' shared room to place the items deep in his closet.

As he shut the closet door, James busted through the door carrying his own garment bag and other various bags.

"Went shopping did you?" Carlos asked plopping on his bed, and layed down, his legs still hanging off.

"Yeah..." James went to his own side of the room and hung the garment bag on his dresser, and sat next to Carlos. "I'm all exhausted." James yawned and layed his head on Carlos' chest.

"J...James..." Carlos blushed a deep red and layed a hand on James' arm. "James?" Carlos lifted his head and saw James asleep. He laughed and shifted the both of them to a more comfortable sleeping position. Placing the blanket over them both, Carlos snuggled down next to James and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Masquerade**

**A Jarlos fanfic. It's based off a fan drawing I found on deviantart . com by xxPaperkut. And based off of Phantom of the Opera**

_'And, after all, what is a lie? 'Tis but the truth in a masquerade'_

_Masquerade, Hide your face, so the world will never find you..._

***A Week Later***

"Why hello, Dr. Mitchell…" Kendall laughed as his friend, Logan, walked to the living room in his doctor costume.

"Hello to you, Wizard Kendall." Logan laughed back at his blonde friend and knocked on Carlos' door.

"You ready Carlos?" They opened the door and saw their Latino friend cuddled up in the blankets of his bed.

"I'm not going…" He mumbled from under the blanket.

"What? Why?" Logan sat on the bed and felt Carlos' forehead. "No fever..."

"There will be candy, and girls, and candy…" Kendall said trying to persuade the 'sick' boy.

"I just don't feel good." Carlos rolled over, facing the wall.

"Okay then," Logan patted his shoulder. "Want us to check on you later?"

"Nah." Carlos smiled at his two friends as they left.

"To bad he doesn't feel well." Kendall sighed.

"James! We are leaving!" Logan yelled through the bathroom door.

"Okay! Meet you there!" James said over the running water.

"You sure you don't wanna go?" James asked, grabbing his garment bag.

"No." Carlos smiled at the older boy.

"Okay." James turned the light off and shut the door.

Carlos heard the door shut and sat up.

He sat and waited, what he thought was long enough for his friend to get a head start to the Masquerade.

He unzipped his garment bag and pulled out the shirt and vest. As he pulled on his pants and shoes he glanced at the clock. It was a quarter till eight. As he buttoned the vest, he styled his hair. "Okay..." He grabbed his mask and headed out the door to the party.

As he made his way through the lobby, he made sure no one he knew saw him. "All clear." He mumbled and ran quietly through the empty lobby and down the dark street to the banquet hall. As he approached the hall he slid on his mask.

The hall was beautifully decorated. It was an old hall so all the decor was old. But it gave the hall that amazing effect. There were amazing chandeliers everywhere. As Carlos wandered in, he saw Kelly and Gustavo, both dressed in Masquerade attire. Kelly wore a long beautiful purple gown with lace and both black and purple beading on the corset. She had a purple-feathered mask that matched her elegant dress. Gustavo seemed to match her color scheme well, as his tux was black but his vest and tie both matched the purple of Kelly's dress. He wore a plain black mask.

"I have to find James..." Carlos shook his head and continued to look for his friend.

Then he spotted the familiar hair and those beautiful eyes that belonged to James. James was just wondering around the hall. He wore a black suit and a gold tie. There was a cape draped over his shoulders that was gold lined and his mask was solid black but had small beading and gem decoration. He gazed at his beautiful crush. He could pull off anything. James' hair fell perfectly, and his smile just dazzled him.

"Hello..." Carlos said in a slight whisper as he approached his friend.

"Oh hello." James said, not recognizing the boy as his close friend. "Would you care to dance?" James extended a black gloved hand to Carlos.

"Sure. He took the offered hand and they moved to the dance floor.

They took position as the music started. James snaked a hand around Carlos' waist and took the other in his hand. Carlos' rested his free hand on James' shoulder as the music played.

They twirled and spun along with the music. James let go of Carlos' hand and placed it on his waist. Carlos danced against James for a portion of the night.

"Come with me." James said leading Carlos to a deserted part of the hall, away from all the others.

"Okay." Carlos said as James lead him, a hand on his waist and the other in Carlos' hand. He glanced up at James, who gave him a heart-melting smile. Carlos placed his free hand on James'.

"You seem so familiar..." James said as they stood alone. "But that doesn't matter." He whispered as Carlos' chocolate brown eyes gazed into James' hazel ones.

James leaned over, and Carlos stood on his tiptoes and met him halfway with a kiss. As they broke the wanted kiss, James placed a hand on Carlos' cheek, a finger landing on the corner of his mask. Carlos felt him do so and pulled away as James grabbed at the mask.

"I... I have to go..." Carlos said covering his face with his hand and grabbed the mask with the other. He turned and ran towards the door.

"Wait!" James yelled after Carlos, "I never got your name..." He sighed and walked back to the ballroom.

Carlos ran the entire way back to the Palm Woods, with his mask in his hand.

"Carlos?" Kendall asked as he saw his friend pass him. But Carlos didn't stop until he had made it back up to his room. He started to undress when he heard the apartment door open. "Carlos?" Kendall's voice sounded through the quiet apartment. Carlos shoved his clothes and mask under his bed as the door opened.

"Hey Kendall, Logan." Carlos smiled up at his friends.

"You feeling better?" Logan asked, removing his doctors' mask and cap.

"Yeah kinda. How was the party?" Carlos stood.

"Fine. Never saw James though." Kendall said.

"I think I did." Logan scratched his head.

Carlos smiled at the comment.

"Well I'm gonna go change." Kendall said, and the two left the room.

Carlos collapsed on his bed and rubbed his face.

"I kissed James… and he doesn't even know it was me."

Suddenly the door slammed open and James appeared still in his outfit.

"Oh hey Carlos." James said. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. H…hey James?" Carlos stood.

"Hmm?" James closed the distance of the room and stood in front of Carlos.

"Uhm…" Carlos gazed up at the still masked teen. "Never mind." Carlos' gaze went to the floor and James placed a hand on his chin.

"You okay?"

"Y…yeah… I'm fine…" Carlos' eyes locked with James'

"Okay…" James kissed Carlos' forehead and went to go change.

"Hey James?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Sure." James said gathering his own pillows.

"No…" Carlos placed a hand out to stop him. "I mean can I sleep in your bed, with you."

"Oh… y…yeah sure." James replaced his pillows and situated himself before he patted the spot next to him. Carlos plopped next to him and settled next to James.

"Night night James." Carlos layed his head on James' chest.

"Night night, Carlos." James wrapped an arm around the small body and pulled him close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Masquerade**

**A Jarlos fanfic. It's based off a fan drawing I found on deviantart . com by xxPaperkut. And based off of Phantom of the Opera**

_'And, after all, what is a lie? 'Tis but the truth in a masquerade'  
_

_Masquerade, Hide your face, so the world will never find you..._

*Next Day*

Carlos woke, with the sun in his eyes. Moaning, he nuzzled in next to James, hoping sleep would come again.

"Carlos?" James yawned and glanced down at the sleepy Latino.

"Hey…" Carlos looked up at the other teen. "Sorry I slept on you all night."

"It's fine… Hey Carlos?" James sat up and leaned on his elbow.

"Hmm?" Carlos glanced up at him.

"Well…" James paused as he heard running footsteps approach their door.

"Carlos! James!" Logan and Kendall burst through the door.

"We're on TV!" Logan smiled.

"What? Really?" Carlos jumped up and ran towards the living room with the others right behind him.

"Turn it up Katie…" Kendall asked.

They watched the interview and high fived a lot as they laughed and chatted about their fame.

"Come with me…" James whispered to Carlos, as Kendall and Logan were busy chatting with Katie, and lead him to their bedroom.

"What's up James?" Carlos asked, as he shut the door.

"Uhm…" James blushed and shoved Carlos up against the door in a kiss. "Never mind…" He stopped the kiss, shoving pass Carlos and ran out the apartment.

Carlos slunk to the ground and hung his head, as tears flowed freely.

"Carlos?" Logan opened the door slowly and witnessed the Latino in his most vulnerable stage. "Carlos… what happened?"

"James… he…he told… he told me to come to the room and…" Carlos gulped down the tears." And he shoved me to the wall… and kissed me." He paused for his friend to react. "And then he ran out."

Logan wrapped his arms around his upset friend as the door opened.

"Are you okay?" Kendall peeked his head in and saw his friend on the floor, now sobbing. Logan shook his head. "James!" He yelled and ran out of the apartment to locate his other friend. "James! Where are you?" Kendall ran through the lobby and saw his distraught friend sitting by the deserted pool.

"James?" Kendall walked over to the boy.

"Kendall…" James looked up at the blonde, his eyes red from crying. "I messed up… bad…" James continued to sob.

"What happened? Carlos was crying…" Kendall took the spot next to James.

"I… kissed Carlos…" James shook his head and placed his hand over his eyes. "And I think I just ruined my best friendship."

"James…" Kendall placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think Carlos is upset about you kissing him, but more on the fact that you ran away." Kendall stood. "Go talk to him." He said and left for the apartment.

"Hey Kendall…" Logan sighed and looked up at his friend as Kendall entered the apartment.

"Where's Carlos?"

"In my bed, sleeping." Logan rubbed his temple. "He is so upset… Did you talk to James?"

"Yeah. He is really hurt to… Thinks that Carlos will hate him."

"Well, Carlos told me that, on Halloween, James went to that masquerade that Gustavo hosted, and Carlos followed him. And I guess they danced all night, but James didn't know it was Carlos, and James kissed him at the end of the night." Logan explained.

"Wow…" Kendall ruffled his hair. "Is Carlos gonna stay in our room?"

"I think so…" Logan said.

A few hours later James walked through the door, his eyes focused on his feet.

"Is Carlos…" He looked up from the floor.

"He's asleep… in our room." Logan said softly from the couch.

James just hung his head and walked down the hall to his empty room.

"James?" Kendall called after him.

"Hmm?" James turned around.

"Can I room in here with you?"

"Sure." James sighed and went to his room and shut the door.

Walking over to his dresser, he glanced in the mirror and seeing the horrible reflection scared him. His eyes were completely red and his hair was wind swept and he was really pale.

"Ugh…" he groaned and went to grab his comb. "Shit…" He mumbled as he knocked is can of cuda body spray off the dresser. He followed it as it rolled under Carlos' bed. As he reached his hand under the bed, he brushed up against something soft and feathery.

He grabbed the item and pulled it from it's hidden spot. "What?" He gasped as he held the familiar mask in his hand. His thoughts going back to that night. The familiar hair, the same chocolate brown eyes he loved. He slammed his head on the mattress of Carlos' bed as he realized the secret boy was Carlos. He dropped the mask and ran out to the living room.

"Kendall! "

"Huh?" Kendall and Logan turned around to see their crazed friend.

"Carlos is in your room right?"

"Y...Yeah… But he is…" Logan started, but stopped as James slammed open the bedroom door.

"Carlos!" James called to the sleeping Latino.

"James? What do you want?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. James ran over to the boy and took his face in his hand.

"Carlos… it was you… you were the secret boy I met…" He placed a small kiss on his lips. "And I love you…" James smiled at Carlos.

"James… I…" Carlos looked into James' hazel ones. "I love you to." He pushed his lips to James' and wrapped his arms around the others shoulders.

"Carlos… I'm sorry that I ran. It's just after I kissed you I wasn't sure how you felt. And so I thought I had messed up. I really am sorry." James hugged Carlos tightly.

"It's okay. I should have told you it was me at the masquerade." Carlos smiled at the other teen. "But I never hated that you kissed me."

"I'm glad…" James smiled and repositioned himself to a laying position.

"Don't ever leave my side again… okay?" Carlos asked.

"Never…" James kissed his new boyfriend on the head and settled down in the sheets, making sure Carlos was safely in his arms.

"So uhm…" Logan whispered outside the bedroom door. "Where do we sleep?"

"Their room I would guess." Kendall shrugged and walked to James and Carlos' room.

"So you think everything is back to normal?" Logan asked as he shifted under James bed spread.

"Dude… nothings gonna be normal anymore… James and Carlos, our two best friends that we've known forever, are now an item… nothings gonna be normal anymore." Kendall laughed from Carlos' bed.

"Heh… Night Kendall." Logan turned over.

"Night Logan."


End file.
